


How You Use It

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, MayThe4th Treat, Penis Size, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Ben just wants Uncle Luke to see him.





	How You Use It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The world exists in perfect balance. That’s what Uncle Luke always says. Every good thing comes at a price, however worth paying. Every bad thing has a benefit, however deeply hidden. Wisdom means keeping sight of those facts, embracing the balance in every thought and deed.

As the first student among Uncle Luke’s fledgeling Jedi Order, Ben has wisdom to spare. For instance: he doesn’t mind that the racket of birdsong outside his hut this morning robbed him of an extra hour’s sleep, because the early start means he can take a leisurely shower without competition from his fellow students. He doesn’t mind that he tripped and stumbled on his way up past Uncle Luke’s room to the bathhouse in the dark, because the explosive curse he let slip means that Uncle Luke will now be awake and aware of his presence. And he doesn’t mind that the water boiler has broken down, because the shock of cold as he steps into the shower invigorates his body and mind after a night spent itching under coarse woolen blankets.

He wouldn’t mind, at least, not normally.

It’s just that exposure to cold has certain implications for his morning’s wisdom-in-balance catalogue. As the icy stream rains down on him, his heart protects his vital organs by pumping extra blood to them and sucking it away from other places.

Places that arguably need it more.

Like his cock.

Ben’s cock looks small, is the essence of the issue. No Jedi wisdom can make him see the benefit in that.

Uncle Luke’s awake, and that means very soon he’ll be passing by the bathhouse on his way to the temple hall. There’s a missing panel in the wall that he hasn’t yet happened to fix, which means that as he passes he’ll happen to glimpse Ben in his shower, which means he just might happen to catch an eyeful of Ben’s cock. The proud, impressively girthy cock that Ben’s counting on to make up for all the other too-large features nature saw fit to inflict on him. The cock that now hangs limp between his legs, a pale bit of shrivelled flesh retreating into its nest of dark curls like one of the frightened birds outside Ben’s window after he threw a rock at it to shut the noisy creature up.

There’s no point or benefit to any of this – the loss of sleep, the predawn darkness, the cold, the avian violence – if Uncle Luke doesn’t like what he sees.

Ben calls on the wisdom of all his years training to seek out balance. To find the benefit. His innocent misfortune this morning – it’s not _his_ fault that the water heater broke, or that the cold has made so little of his generous endowment – gives him an ironclad reason to do something he’s been thinking about for a very long time now. Since the first day he arrived at this grim, ascetic temple. Since the first night he spent lying in his new bed, stroking himself until he chafed and wondering if grim, ascetic Uncle Luke was doing the same. The fantasy always seemed hopelessly out of reach, till now.

Forget just showing him his cock – Ben is going to let Uncle Luke catch him jerking off.

Good and bad are one, after all. Balance. Just like the Force intended.

When he’s finished scrubbing under his armpits, Ben sets aside his washcloth and puts a hand on himself. He’s still shrunken from cold, but his cock warms and swells a little under his touch, and he helps it along by closing his eyes and picturing the moment when Uncle Luke will walk past the bathhouse and sees him. He works the shaft, encouraging blood flow, enjoying the way he stiffens and expands until he’s something worth looking at again.

How will Uncle Luke like his cock, now it’s displaying to its full advantage? Jedi don’t get much – Ben can personally attest to that, after all the time he’s spent languishing at Uncle Luke’s side in this joyless place. Listening keenly over the shower for the sound of approach, he strokes himself to the mental image of Uncle Luke’s eyes widening just a little as they drink in his girth. He pictures Uncle Luke freezing in place outside the bathhouse, his no doubt smaller cock hardening beneath his robes as he looks at Ben with brand new eyes.

There are footsteps on the ground outside. The thrum of running water and the crunch of gravel. Ben’s heart leaps into his throat and he strokes himself a little faster, hardly believing he’s dared to finally cross this line.

How much longer will Uncle Luke be able to resist temptation, once he knows exactly how much is on offer? Ben knows, he _knows_ he’s not the only one who feels the forbidden pull between them. His cock throbs in time with the movement of his hand. He tugs, squeezes, rubs the head with the pad of his thumb and feels the tension build in his balls. He never normally takes his time with this: it’s quick, efficient, single-minded. But he wants to make it look good now that Uncle Luke is watching.

Ben knows, now, that he’s watching. He hears the footsteps stop. Briefly start again, then stop, and he can feel Uncle Luke’s eyes on him through the Force and through the prickling hairs on his neck. Uncle Luke is … hesitant? Surprised? Guilty? He knows he should walk away, but he can’t. He’s transfixed by his desire, Ben decides. Frozen in place somewhere outside the bathhouse, he’s staring through the broken wall panel and wishing he could reach through and take Ben’s big hard cock in his hand – no, in both his hands – and finish the job for him.

The thought is too much. Ben spills, groaning aloud, and his seed splashes over his hand and the floor and gets washed away by the cold running water.

A moment’s stillness. Then, Uncle Luke’s footsteps resume again and he takes off in the direction of the temple.

Ben turns off the tap and steps out of the shower, his cock and face flushed hot while the rest of him shivers with cold. Uncle Luke has seen him now. Seen all of what he has to give, all of what Ben so desperately wants to share with him. Later on they’ll sit across from each other at breakfast, and Ben will know that the sight of his cock is engraved in Uncle Luke’s mind. A shared new intimacy, a secret that belongs only to the two of them.

It will surely – _surely_ – be only a matter of time now before Uncle Luke caves into the temptation Ben knows he must be feeling. By chance or by the will of the Force, Ben’s hut on the temple grounds is set apart from the other students. Plenty of privacy.

He’s always waiting. Always hoping, one day, to hear those footsteps outside his door.

Now that Uncle Luke has seen what’s on offer, maybe one night soon he’ll visit.

Ben towels himself off and gets dressed for breakfast.


End file.
